


18.爱意总是填不满又掏不空

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	18.爱意总是填不满又掏不空

第二天我在扑通扑通声中睁眼，模糊中看到一个人影来回走动，我下意识用手去摸索小卷毛的位置，空的。  
等我逐渐清醒才看清那人就是小卷毛。他发现我醒了就走过来盯着我看，我想，如果现在眨眼，我就输了。输什么也不能输气场！  
直到我瞪的眼睛发涩他还是没有任何动作，当我忍不住要眨眼睛的时候他忽然凑上来含住我的嘴唇。  
好嘛……死鬼……

我明知这样不对，可是心里还是想要放纵一回，我配合他的亲吻，主动搂上他的脖颈。  
我和他皆一震惊，他捧着我的脸笑了笑又继续与我接吻。  
如果我没有看错，那是不是就是传说中带有爱意的眼神？  
他含着我的下唇轻轻吮吸，我微张着嘴任他动作。我闭起眼睛享受，也许这是我经历过最温柔的亲吻。  
慢慢地，他的舌滑进来挑逗我的舌尖，我不服输的缠上去，结果到最后还是一败涂地。

他拨弄我的乳头让我浑身为之一颤，他又一次占据我上方的有利位置，待我摸上他的后背这才发现他是没穿衣服的。  
我不知是受了什么刺激，一个用力把他推开，之后又开始狐假虎威。  
“你给老子起开！”  
他低头看向我直直盯着的地方，他的分身又在跳了……这让我很是无奈……  
“要不要帮我含含？”他半跪起来要朝我爬过来，笑的像个坏蛋。  
我吓得想后退，可我的身后是洁白的墙面。于是我假装镇定，皱起眉来严厉的拒绝他，“我才不要！你自己滚去洗澡！”

我们洗过澡后就听到小眼镜在拍门，我整理好床铺给他开门，却没想到他直接闯进来，嘴里还喊着：“啊……土方先生不好意思！银桑！银桑呢！大事不好了！”  
“新吧唧是什么事你要一大早来打扰我们啊？不给我个正当点的理由小心我不还你钱。”  
“银桑！现在不是说这个的时候！月咏姐……月咏姐她晕倒了！”  
“好端端的怎么又突然晕倒了？”  
“先别说这些了！你快跟我去看看吧！”小眼镜拉着卷毛就往外冲，好似忽略了站在门口的我。  
卷毛路过我面前时神情紧张，他看了我一眼后径直向月咏的房间跑去。

倒没什么特别的感受……就是心里有些不舒服……  
我下楼找到近藤老大，他跟山崎和总悟在喝早茶。  
“哟，垃圾土方。听说你昨晚差点被……”  
“队长！”山崎打断总悟，手指比在嘴唇上，“嘘——嘘——”  
“咳！”近藤老大招呼我坐下，又跟我说别管闲事。  
“月咏……”我还是很想知道，“我是说……你们有谁知道她跟那个天然卷是什么关系？”  
我决定刨根问底，却在没想到的情况下触碰到了他的软肋。


End file.
